Love Me Again
by Aki no Shimotsuki
Summary: Mereka tetap akan menderita walaupun mereka harus kembali mencintai di kehidupan selanjutnya. Song Fic, based on song by John Newman,Love Me Again. Pair:SasuSaku
**_Love Me Again_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: Aki no Shimotsuki_**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Tragedy_**

 ** _Pairing: SasuSaku_**

 ** _Warning: AU, song fic, gaje, abal, romance kurang menarik, OOC, etc_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

* * *

Sasuke nampak menaiki tangga-tangga untuk menuju keruang dansa, dia didampingi oleh dua sahabatnya Naruto dan juga Garra. Naruto nampak sesekali menggoda Sasuke agar mau menyapa wanita yang lewat namun Sasuke nampak tidak bergeming dia terus menaiki tangga.

Garra dan Naruto nampak duduk kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke, mereka bertiga nampak sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing sampai seorang penyanyi masuk.

"Tes-tes. Ah apa kabar kalian semua. Saya Akasuna Sasori akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian. Enjoy."

 _Know I've done wrong_  
 _Left your heart torn_  
 _Is that what devils do?_  
 _Took you so low_  
 _Where only fools go_  
 _I shook the angel in you_

Nampak seorang gadis masuk dengan diiringi dua pengawal, rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok serta gaya berpakaiannya yang menunjukkan dia bukan orang sembarangan membuat Sasuke terpana. Seakan gadis itu adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya.

 _Now I'm rising from the ground_  
 _Rising up to you_  
 _Filled with all the strength I found_  
 _There's nothing I can't do!_

Gadis itu duduk berseberangan dari tempat Sasuke duduk, dia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke tengah memandangi dirinya, gadis itu seperti melihat seorang iblis tampan nan mempesona yang menjerat hatinya.

"Nona Sakura ingin minum apa ?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu memandang kearah pengawalnya yang bertubuh tinggi dan juga lumayan berisi yang tengah menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku akan ambil sendiri minumanku, Jirobou."

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terpana melihat gadis itu, dia seolah-olah telah terbang menuju surga dengan membawa gadis itu. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini sedikit aneh segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mata Sasuke menatap, didapatinya gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk bersama pengawalnya.

Bagi Naruto butuh kekuatan yang cukup besar bagi Sasuke untuk berani memacari gadis berkelas seperti itu, tapi apa yang tidak bisa bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Seribu gunung pasti akan didaki pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

I _need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_

 _Can you love me again?_

Sementara itu semua orang yang ada diruangan itu segera ke lantai dansa dan menari, hentakan musik yang diciptakan oleh lagu yang dibawakan Sasori membuat semua orang ingin berdansa termasuk Naruto, dia segera mengajak Sasuke dan juga Garra untuk berdansa, tapi sepertinya hanya Garra yang bisa ia ajak sementara itu Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke bartender.

Sakura nampak memesan minuman, sembari menunggu minumannya dia kedatangan seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah orang yang tadi ia perhatikan, si iblis tampan. Julukan yang berlebihan, tapi bagi Sakura itulah yang ia lihat dari pemuda ini. Dia seperti iblis yang siap membuat seseorang tersesat oleh bujuk rayunya.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian dia memesan minuman untuk dirinya. Dia memandangi Sakura lagi, kemudian ada perasaan lain yang menyerang Sasuke. Perasaan nostalgia, seolah-olah mereka pernah bertemu dikehidupan sebelumnya dan mencintai satu sama lain, namun perasaan itu ditepis Sasuke, karena dia bukan tipikal orang yang percaya akan reinkarnasi.

"Ah, aku Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sakura dia tidak enak juga ditatap oleh Sasuke lama-lama seperti itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, nama yang bagus." Jawab Sasuke sembari memuji gadis berambut musim semi itu.

"Dan kau seorang Uchiha, kupikir Uchiha benar-benar musnah." Ujar Sakura sambil meminum cocktail yang terhidang di depannya

"Yah, aku spesies terakhir." Sambung Sasuke dengan nada bercanda, membuat Sakura sedikit terkikik geli dengan gadis itu.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terus berlanjut bahkan tak jarang Sakura tertawa akibat candaan Sasuke, mereka seperti telah mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Karena asyik berbicara, para pengawal Sakura menyadari bahwa Sakura bersama lelaki asing, kemudian mereka menghampiri Sakura dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Sementara itu kedua sahabat Sasuke yang tengah asyik berdansa menyadari bahwa Sasuke dalam bahaya segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap dua pengawal Sakura dengan pandangan tak menyenangkan.

 _It's unforgivable_  
 _I stole and burnt your soul_  
 _Is that what demons do?_  
 _They rule the worst of me_  
 _Destroy everything_  
 _They bring down angels like you_

 _Perbatasan surga dan neraka, 100 tahun silam_

Sasuke berdiri cukup lama disebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan neraka dan juga surga. Dia nampak menunggu seseorang datang, kemudian tak lama setelah itu muncul gadis cantik berparas seperti malaikat atau bisa kita sebut dia sebagai malaikat. Rambut merah mudanya ia sanggul keatas dan mata emeraldnya nampak menunjukkan ketakutan. Gadis itu nampak berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kemudian memeluk gadis itu dia menghirup aroma surga yang menenangkan berbeda dengan aroma yang biasa ia cium dineraka.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya ke gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkanmu."Jawab Sakura dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya, kemudian dia menatap Sakura. Ada beragam macam perasaan yang tergambar di mata emerald itu, ketakutan, kesedihaan, kesengsaraan dan juga perasaan terluka

"Apa mereka menyiksamu, Sakura ?"Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memandang bidadarinya itu

Sakura tidak menjawab berada di kursi penyiksaan tadi membuatnya semakin tidak bisa bicara apa-apa ke Sasuke. Dia takut kehilangaan Sasuke, kenapa Tuhan bersikap tidak adil kepadanya dan juga Sasuke. Tidak bisakah mereka mendapat kebahagiaan walaupun mereka berbeda jenis.

"Sakura jawab aku."Tuntut Sasuke dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan dia bersumpah kalau sampai orang-orang tua kolot didalam sana menyiksa Sakura, dia tidak akan segan-segan membawa pasukan untuk menyerang surga.

"Sasuke-kun, hiduplah dengan tenang di neraka. Kau tahu masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain terus menerus menemuiku dan berakhir dengan membuatku tersiksa." Ujar Sakura ke Sasuke dengan amat terpaksa Sakura harus membuat Sasuke berhenti menemuinya yang ada jiwanya akan semakin terbakar dan hangus tak tersisa sehingga ia tak memiliki jiwa untuk kembali ke surga

Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu kesakitan dan juga ketakutan, Sasuke secara tak sengaja membangkitkan jiwa gelap dari dirinya, tentu saja dia iblis dan setiap iblis punya sisi gelap walaupun jarang mereka menunjukkannya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, meski resikonya cukup tinggi."

 _Now I'm rising from the ground_  
 _Rising up to you_  
 _Filled with all the strength I've found_  
 _There's nothing I can't do!_

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dia berhasil membuat Sasuke menjauhinya. Ino yang tengah duduk bersama Sai memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih, siapa yang tak akan sedih melihat sahabatmu tidak bisa mendapat kebahagiannya sendiri. Malakait dan Ibllis tidak pernah saling bersatu, maka mencintai iblis adalah kesalahan terbesar bagi seorang malaikat. Wajar bagi para tetua menentang hubungan semacam ini.

"Sakura, kau tahukan resiko yang akan terjadi jika kau bersikeras tetap mencintai Sasuke ?"

"Aku tahu dan untuk itulah aku menyuruhnya berhenti menemuiku, walaupun kutahu dia tetap akan bersikap keras kepala dan tetap akan pergi untuk menemuiku."

.

Naruto berdiri diujung jembatan,sayap putih bersihnya nampak tertimpa sinar matahari membuatnya sedikit bersinar, sementara itu disebelahnya ada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri termenung disebelah Naruto sayap hitamnya nampak berkilau dibawah sinar matahari.

"Menyerahlah,teme. Kau tahukan kalian berdua berbeda jenis." Terang Naruto dia nampak memandang Sasuke yang kelihatan putus asa

"Kau mau ribut denganku ?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, dia memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto

"Memang kita selalu berkelahikan ? Kita ini rival abadi Sasuke." Jawab Naruto tenang,bukan fakta baru kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sering sekali bertempur hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Dengan semua kekuatanku, aku akan membawa Sakura pergi dari dalam sana." Tegas Sasuke kepada Naruto, dia nampak memandang gerbang ke surga yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau memang keras kepala." Ujar Naruto sembari menghela napas pasrah, percuma saja melarang Sasuke untuk tidak mendekati Sakura.

I _need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_

Can you love me again?

Sakura diam-diam keluar dari surga setelah mendapat surat dari Sasuke tentu saja Naruto menjadi kurir surat untuk Sasuke, sementara itu Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk mereka berdua, semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Naruto merasakan firasat tidak enak semenjak kepergian Sakura yang diam-diam menemui Sasuke

Sementara itu Sakura yang daritadi cemas menunggu Sasuke akhirnya lega melihat pemuda itu datang, namun dia tetap cemas bahwa para tetua akan menangkap basah dirinya dan membuat kutukan Sakura jauh lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri gadis didepannya,kemudian dia menarik lengan Sakura dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang yang membawa mereka menuju Bumi, Sakura hanya bingung dengan perbuatan Sasuke dan dia juga cemas akan hal itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura bingung dia nampak agak kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat.

"Ke tempat dimana kau dan aku bisa hidup bersama." Jawab Sasuke dia masih menarik lengan Sakura.

"Tidak hanya kau saja yang diberi kutukan itu Sakura, aku juga." Sambung Sasuke dia nampak berhenti kemudia menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam seharusnya dia berjuang seperti Sasuke, kini ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tidak cocok bersama Sasuke, sudah banyak yang dikorbankan Sasuke untuknya dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun berkorban untuk pemuda itu.

"Sakura, aku tahu para tetua kita tengah mengadakan rapat kalaupun sampai kita harus mati, maukan kau tetap mencintaiku lagi ketika kita bereinkarnasi ?" Tanya Sasuke dia menatap manik emerald milik Sakura mencari keyakinan gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu cukup senang. Mereka berdua berciuman cukup lama, para tetua dari kedua belah pihak yang tahu akan hal itu segera mengaktifkan kutukan untuk mereka berdua.

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang, namun mereka tidak peduli. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka akan kembali bersama lagi dan hidup bahagia dikehidupan selanjutnya. Dan mereka sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Tuhan membuat cinta mereka berdua tidak akan bersatu dan mereka akan selalu dipisahkan dengan cara apapun.

 _I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no_  
 _I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no_

Sakura nampak berdansa dengan lincahnya, sementara itu Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju tempat bermain billiard dan Sasuke tentu saja mengejar gadis itu.

Mereka nampak memasuki ruangan billiard, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura dia menatap emerald Sakura cukup lama dan lagi-lagi ada perasaan nostalgia yang merasuki diri, namun dia menepis perasaan itu lagi. Sakura nampak bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Kau terlihat seperti malaikat." Sasuke memuji Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti iblis." Balas Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ratusan orang bilang ia terlihat seperti iblis dan dia menganggap hal itu pujian mungkin karena seseorang bialng padanya bahwa dia adalah iblis yang tampan

Kemudian mereka nampak mempersempit jarak mereka, Sakura merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya, pada akhirnya mereka berciuman. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya mereka kehabisan napas dan melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Sasuke memandang Sakura cukup lama, kemudian dia merasakan sebuah memori menyusup kedalam ingatannya. Namun hal itu lagi-lagi ia tepis, ia lebih suka memikirkan kecantikan gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke tidak akan membuat Sakura terluka dia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi pada Sakura, namun ia bingung kejadian apa yang membuat gadis ini harus ia lindungi

Menyadari tuan putri mereka menghilang, pengawal Sakura segera mencari Sakura dan mereka meyakini kalau Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke diruang billiard.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu." Ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hei!" Teriak Jirobou ketika mendapati Sakura bersama Sasuke dia dan rekannya segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke beruntung bahwa Naruto dan Garra datang untuk menolong mereka berdua, kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya kabur dari kejaran pengawal Sakura.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku,bocah." Geram Jirobou ketika mendapati Naruto dan Garra menghadang mereka.

"Tenang, kawan. Kami hanya membantu teman kami apa itu salah." Terang Naruto kepada Jirobou

"Sakon, jangan hanya diam saja."Teriak Jirobou kepada Sakon, Sakon segera bergegas mengejar Sakura dan juga Sasuke, namun sayang Garra menghadang Sakon untuk mengejar mereka berdua

Dan sepertinya pertarungan akan terjadi antara Jirobou,Naruto, Garra dan juga Sakon.

 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _I need to know now, know now_  
 _Oh, oh (can you love me again?)_  
 _Can you love me again?_  
 _Can you love me again?_

Sakura dan juga Sasuke berlari sambil bergandengan tangan menuruni tangga, nampak sesekali Sasuke menoleh kearah belakang memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengejar mereka.

Kedua pasang muda-mudi itu nampaknya bahagia sekali berhasil kabur dari pengawal Sakura, namun sayang sepertinya Tuhan memang berencana lain.

Bahwa biarpun keduanya sekarang terlihat senang karena bersama lagi, namun tetap saja mereka akan berpisah bagaimanapun caranya, tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka ketika berlari menghindari pengawal tidak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak tahu itu nampak asyik berlari dengan bahagianya dan tanpa mereka sadari dari arah berlawanan datang truk yang melaju kencang dan

 _Bruuugh_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **So, ini fanfic author tentang SasuSaku berharap reader suka, ini terinspirasi abis nonton MV nya John Newman yang Love Me Again.**_

 _ **Pertanyaan author buat kalian adalah;**_

 _ **1\. siapa yang ditabrak ?**_

 _ **2\. kemana Sasori selepas bernyanyi**_

 _ **Sekian bacotan dari author ditunggu kritik serta sarannya :)**_


End file.
